Una noche de pasión
by AnimaliaSSS
Summary: En una borrachera dante y lady hacen el amor
1. Una noche de pasión

Era una noche de fiesta en el devil may cry, dante y lady se encontraban sentados uno frente al otro bebiendo unas cervezas y platicando de su última hazaña como caza demonios

-La mejor parte fue cuando le corte la cabeza en el aire a ese hijo de puta- dijo un dante muy emocionado

-Claro, claro pero no me dejes fuera de esto yo también hice mi parte-

-O si me estabas animando dando saltos con tus gemelas felices revoloteando por los aires-

Lady le mandó un balazo directo a la cabeza que dante esquivó

-Oye no es fácil esquivar tus malditas balas-

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y se rieron como unos locos

-Basta, basta tengo irme a mi casa- dijo lady levantándose de la silla y tratando de no caerse al piso, pero tropezó con sus pies y se tambaleo directo al piso, pero dante la detuvo tomándola del vientre

-Con cuidado cariño-

La puso frente a él vio como trataba de mantenerse estable

-Estoy bien ya paso-

Los ojos bicolor de lady se cruzaron con los azul cielo de dante, ambos se miraron y sin decir nada se besaron, en ese instante por arte de magia a ambos se les bajaron los tragos demás, se separaron con la respiración agitada, dante veía como las mejillas de lady se adornaban con un sonrojo

-Quédate esta noche- suplicó dante

-No… no puedo… yo…-

Dante le dio otro beso, la miró a los ojos

-Quédate, por favor-

-Pero… ¿qué pasara entre nosotros?-

- No pasará nada que no queramos hacer-

Dante cargó a lady entre sus brazos y la llevó a su habitación, la recostó en la cama y la desnudó, dante se quitó su ropa quedando en igualdad con lady, se puso encima de ella y le beso los labios

-Espera…-

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Yo… yo soy… virgen- declaró lady con un sonrojo

Dante sonrió sincero

-Seré cuidadoso-

La beso en la frente, pasando por sus pómulos besando rápidamente su boca, dejo un camino de besos por su cuello hasta sus senos, tomo uno en su mano, le quedaba perfectamente a la medida, tomó el otro en su boca y lo succionó deleitándose con los gemidos de lady, mordió el pezón endurecido y lady gimió y jadeó más fuerte, dante pasó su lengua por el pezón rojo y lady gimió encantada, repitió la acción en el otro pezón y obtuvo el mismo resultado, descendió y encontró el lugar secreto de lady siendo protegido por su vello púbico rebelde al igual que ella, aspiró su aroma y lady suspiro, con su lengua se introdujo en ella y encontró el clítoris de lady, lo mordió

-¡Dante!-

Dante escucho embelesado los gemidos de lady, succionó, chupó y mordisqueo ese pequeño botón en la intimidad de lady, el miembro de dante estaba tan preparado y sobre excitado que le dolía, dejo de atormentar a lady y se colocó en posición para entrar, lady miró a dante anhelante y suplicante a lo que dante correspondió dándole un tierno y apasionado beso, se introdujo en ella lentamente por completo hasta sentir como lady lo aceptaba hasta la empuñadura, lady se aferró a sus hombros y apretó los dientes al sentir a dante por completo en ella, dante se quedó estático tratando de que lady se acostumbrara a su miembro explorándola, se inclinó sobre ella y le besó los ojos, los pómulos, las mejillas demostrándole en casa beso cuanto la quería, cuanto la amaba y cuanto la necesitaba cerca, lady lentamente se fue relajando con cada beso que le daba dante hasta que sin darse cuenta el dolor desapareció, besó a dante en los labios y el captó el mensaje, comenzó a moverse en un lento y largo vaivén haciendo que lady gimiera cada vez que entraba

-Dante…-

Protestó ella, dante comenzó a aumentar la velocidad y la fuerza de las embestidas volviéndose salvajes y bestiales, dante no podía reprimir uno que otro gemido mientras lady gemía cada vez con más fuerza, dante sentía que se acercaba el final así que embistió a lady desenfrenadamente haciendo que ambos llegaran al clímax y derramando su esencia en lady quien la aceptó gustosa, se derrumbó a un lado de lady viendo como ella trataba de regular su respiración agitada y como tenía un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, se acercó a ella y lady abrió lentamente los ojos tratando de enfocarlo

-¿Estás bien?, fui un poco salvaje contigo-

-Estoy… bien-

-¿Lista para la segunda ronda?-

Pregunto con un brillo de lujuria en los ojos y con una sonrisa pintada en la cara, lady lo miró pensativa pero después de unos segundos aceptó la propuesta de dante quien la tomó por la cintura, la subió con cuidado encima de él y la penetró con cuidado con su miembro erecto, la miró a los ojos y vio como ella parecía sorprendida

-Móntame preciosa-

Dante le enseñó cómo debía hacerlo y lady captó el movimiento de inmediato agregándole algunos giros y rebotes teniendo como apoyo las manos de dante en su cintura, lady aumento el ritmo cada vez más hasta que se sintió desfallecer por el placer, dante se sentó con ella encima pasando las piernas de lady por sus costados, lady se aferró a su espalda mientras juntos volvían a alcanzar el clímax, lady sin poder contenerse soltó un fuerte gemido y arañó la espalda de dante quedando en esta las marcas de las uñas de lady, dante se derrumbó con lady encima y con cuidado la bajó de él apoyando su cabeza en su pecho, quería decirle que la amaba con toda su alma pero lady se había quedado dormida y él se dejó desvanecer presa del sueño. A la mañana siguiente dante despertó sintiendo el cuerpo de lady a su lado, abrió los ojos y vio como lady aun dormía plácidamente recostada en su pecho y aunque le parecía cursi en realidad estaba disfrutando de verla dormir a su lado, lady comenzó a despertarse y al abrir sus ojos los primero que vio fue a dante sonriendo con sinceridad hacia ella

-Hola-

-Ho…hola-

-¿Te sientes mal por lo que pasó anoche?-

Pasaron segundos enteros en los que dante estaba perdiendo la fe y la esperanza

-No… no me arrepiento de nada-

Dante sonrió más aun al escuchar esas palabras, acercó más a lady y le dio un beso en la frente

-Te amo gatita-

-¿Gatita?-

-¿Quieres que te enseñe la evidencia?-

Dante se giró permitiéndole a lady mirar marcas de araños en su espalda

-Eso… ¿te lo hice yo?

-Claro gatita-

Dante se giró de nuevo mirándola a los ojos y viendo encantado como un pequeño sonrojo se extendía por la cara de lady

-Me encanta que me arañes-

Declaró dante en un tono seductor haciendo que el sonrojo de lady fuera más que evidente

-¿Estás bien?, ¿no te duele nada?-

-Un poco ahí abajo-

-Debí de tener más cuidado contigo gatita-

Dijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla al tiempo que lady le regalaba una sonrisa de corazón

-No me importa si tuviste cuidado o no… me importa que hayas sido el primero-

-El primero y el único gatita, no pienso compartirte con nadie más-

-Yo también quiero ser la primera y la única en tu cama… en tu corazón-

Declaro lady al tiempo que se sonrojaba

-Nunca pensé que fueras tan sensible-

-Mi rudeza es sólo una máscara para mantener a los demás alejados-

-Pero conmigo también eres ruda-

-Eso era porque me molestaban tus palabras y tu altanería la primera vez que te vi…pero…-

-¿Pero qué?-

-Después de conocerte mejor me fui enamorando de ti-

Lady bajo su mirada avergonzada por su declaración, dante tomó su mentón entre su dedo pulgar e índice y levantó la cara de lady para que está lo mirara a los ojos, lady vio como los ojos de dante tenían un tinte de amor

-Lady… me enamoré de ti la primera vez que te vi en esa biblioteca, me encantó tu forma de ser, eras fuerte, ruda… incluso sexy-

Lady se sonrojó al escuchar esa palabra salir de los labios de dante

-Lady te amo más de lo que te imaginas, no sabes como he ansiado tenerte entre mis brazos y saber que eres mía, saber que me amas como yo te amo-

Dante vio como lady comenzaba a sollozar y se aferraba a su pecho, dante la atrajo más hacia sí y la consoló en sus fuertes brazos, lady lo miró a los ojos con rastros de lágrimas

-Es… es cierto… lo que me dices-

-No me atrevería a mentirte… te amo-

Dante tomó los labios de lady demostrándole todo el amor que sentía por ella, se separaron para verse a los ojos y dante le sonrió, pasaron toda la mañana en la cama hasta que el hambre los obligo a ordenar una pizza, comieron la pizza con algunos contratiempos ya que dante de vez en cuando manchaba a lady de pizza y ella lo manchaba a él iniciando así una guerra que terminó con una pizza y ambos sentados en el sofá, lady sentada en el regazo de dante mientras que este la abrazaba y la besaba en la boca cuando le iba a decir que continuaran su juego en la habitación el teléfono sonó

-¿No vas a contestar?

-Pueden esperar-

-Anda ve a contestar-

A regañadientes dante se levantó del sofa no sin antes darle una pequeña nalgada a lady dejandola sonrojada, de mala gana contestó el teléfono

-Devil may cry-

-Dante te necesitamos para un trabajo-

Reconoció al instante la voz de su viejo amigo

-¿De qué se trata?

-Al parecer unos demonios se están divirtiendo causando pesadillas a todo el mundo y por si eso fuera poco los arrastran al mundo demoniaco-

-¿Dónde están?

-Están en el centro, dante son muchos deberías llevar compañía-

Dante le dio una mirada a lady quien estaba recostada en el sofá dándole una excelente vista de su abdomen plano y sus largas y torneadas piernas

-Se quién sería perfecta para el trabajo-

-Bien lo dejo en tus manos dante-

Escuchando esto último dante colgó y se dirigió hacia lady quien tenía los ojos cerrados, dante descendió sobre ella y la beso en los labios siendo correspondido de inmediato por lady

-Tenemos trabajo-

-¿Trabajo?-

-Morrison dijo que unos demonios están causando pesadillas a las personas y las están arrastrando al mundo demoniaco-

-Entonces vamos-

Lady saltó del sofá y se dirigió a la puerta seguida de dante, el salir lo primero que vio fue su moto, busco en sus bolsillos la llave pero no la encontró, miró a dante buscando una explicación y para su sorpresa él ya estaba arriba de su moto, con su capa, su espada y sus pistolas

-Anda que no tenemos mucho tiempo-

Lady se subió a regañadientes detrás de dante

-Sujétate gatita-

Lady abrazó la cintura de dante, recostando su mejilla en su espalda, al instante dante puso en marcha a la moto y se dirigieron al centro.

Al llegar lo primero que vieron fue que muchas personas estaban retorciéndose en el suelo y los demonios los arrastraban a un portal

-¡Dante!-

Gritó un demonio y los demás lo siguieron

-Quédate cerca-

-Se defenderme sola-

-Pero ahora estás conmigo y eres mía, no dejare que ninguno de esos hijos de puta te dañen-

Declaro dante dejando sorprendida a lady, dante se lanzó a la batalla atacando uno tras otro a los demonios que aparecían ante él, lady le ayudaba disparando a algunos pero eran demasiados y estaban utilizando sus pesadillas para que dante cediera ante ellos, finalmente dante derrotó a todos y se dirigió hacia lady

-¿Estas bien?-

-Sí, no me pasó nada-

De repente dante se empezó a sentir muy cansado y cayó al suelo escuchando los gritos el llanto de una mujer pronunciando su nombre…


	2. Felicidad

Despertó en su habitación sudando y agitado, era de noche y no podía explicarse como había llegado hasta su cama

-¿Fue un sueño?-

Dante miró el otro lado de la cama y lo vio vació, por alguna razón sintió que alguien debería de estar dormido al lado de él, acarició la almohada con nostalgia y en su mente se formó la silueta de una mujer, sentía como si la conociera de hace mucho tiempo pero no lograba recordar su rostro, sintió angustia, temor, tristeza y soledad, toda una mescla de sentimientos despertados por ver ese lugar en su cama frio y vacío, de repente en frente de él apareció una luz blanca que transmitía paz y tranquilidad de la cual vio como una pequeña niña flotaba dentro de esta

-Hola-

Dante la miró desconfiado

-Si eres un demonio ahora no tengo tiempo para patearte el…-

-Vengo a ayudarte-

Dante la miro dudoso

-¿Ayudarme?, ¿a qué?-

-A recordar-

-¿Recordar?-

Dante vio como la niña le regalaba una sonrisa y desaparecía de su vista

-¡Oye espera!-

La niña desapareció de su vista dejando a dante más confundido aun

-¿Recordar?, ¿qué cosa tan importante debería recordar?-

Prefirió no darle más vueltas al asunto y al ver que no podía volver a dormir, se puso sus pantalones y su capa dispuesto a dar una vuelta, caminaba por la calle sin saber a dónde dirigirse, simplemente dejaba que sus pies lo llevaran a donde quisieran, llegó a un parque y vio una pareja de enamorados sentados en una banca abrazándose y besándose, por alguna razón sintió celos de ver a esa pareja ser felices en su propio mundo sin importarles los demás

-Romántico ¿no?-

Dante miro hacia su izquierda y vio a la misma niña de antes

-¿Y ahora a que vienes?-

-Ya te lo he dicho, e venido a ayudarte- le ofreció una sonrisa que le recordó a alguien

**Flash back**

_-No… no me arrepiento de nada-_

_-No me importa si tuviste cuidado o no… me importa que hayas sido el primero-_

_-Quédate cerca-_

_-Se defenderme sola-_

_-Pero ahora estás conmigo y eres mía, no dejare que ninguno de esos hijos de puta_ _te dañen-_

**Fin flash back**

¿Porque sentía esos recuerdos tan familiares? ¿Porque sentía que debía encontrar a esa mujer que el llamo suya?

-¿Has recordado algo?- preguntó inocentemente la niña

-Algunas cosas que no son aptas para niñas-

-¿Lograste recordar algo puedas decirme?- insistió la niña

-Solo que estaba defendiendo a una mujer y ella... ella era mía-

La niña le sonrió enormemente

-Ven sígueme-

Dante siguió la niña sin saber a donde lo dirigía

-¿Y que sientes por esa mujer?-

-¿Qué siento?-

-Cuando la recuerdas, ¿que sientes?-

Dante suspiró

-No lo se... siento que la conozco desde hace mucho tiempo-

-¿Que más?- insistió la niña

-Que sin ella mi vida no tiene sentido... me siento... solo sin ella...-

-¿Estas seguro que solo sientes eso?-

-Maldición la AMO ¿contenta?-

La niña se giró para verlo y le sonrió de oreja a oreja

-Mucho-

Dante seguía la niña hasta llegar a la parte mas oscura y solitaria de toda la ciudad

-¿Que hacemos aquí?- pregunto incrédulo dante

-Ya verás-

La niña lo guió hasta un cementerio, dante miraba todas las tumbas pero le llamó la atención una que estaba hasta la cima de una pequeña colina, la niña lo guió hasta esta y al llegar lo primero que vio fue una playera blanca llena de tierra algo desgastada

-Ya llegamos- anunció la niña

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- volvió a preguntar dante

-Lee la escritura y lo comprenderás-

Dante miró la escritura y la leyó

_Aquí descansa la única persona que_

_siempre ha sido importante para mi_

_y que ahora que se ha ido me deja_

_un vació irreemplazable en el alma_

_Que Descanse En Paz_

_Mi querida_

-Lady...-

Al escuchar ese nombre una lluvia de recuerdos azotó la cabeza de dante recuerdos donde esa mujer llamada lady aparecía en cada uno de ellos, en una biblioteca demoníaca, en su local/casa, pero más especialmente compartiendo la cama con él...

Dante sintió como su corazón se destrozaba al recordar las palabras que le había dicho

_-Quédate cerca-_

_-Se defenderme sola-_

_-Pero ahora estás conmigo y eres__** mía**__, no dejare que ninguno de esos hijos de puta_ _te dañen-_

Recordó como él y ella se encontraban combatiendo contra unos demonios y que cuando el llegó a su lado se desplomó en el suelo

-Qué fue lo que sucedió ese día-

-Los demonios te infectaron con sus pesadillas y se llevaron a lady-

Dante la miró a los ojos

-Ella... ¿ella sigue viva?-

-Si...-

De repente dante vio como todo se hacia cada vez más oscuros hasta que estuvieron en una inmensa oscuridad que era débilmente iluminada por la luz que se desprendía del cuerpo de la niña

-¿Que sucede?-

-Todo esto es una pesadilla dante... debes despertar-

-¿Una pesadilla?-

-Los demonios que te hicieron caer en las pesadillas se llevaron a lady con ellos y la tienen cautiva en una prisión-

-¿Cuanto tiempo llevó dormido?-

-3 meses aproximadamente-

-¿Como despierto?-

-Simplemente abre tus ojos-

Dante estaba desesperado por ir a encontrar a lady y matar a esos hijos de puta si le habían hecho daño pero antes tenía una pregunta para esa niña...

-¿Quien eres?-

La niña le sonrió

-Soy tu hija...-

Dante se quedó paralizado por la respuesta

-Yo estoy creciendo en el vientre de lady-

Dante reacciono ante la mención de lady

-¿Ella esta bien?-

La niña lo miró con tristeza en los ojos

-Ella esta muy preocupada por ti, llora en silencio pidiendo por que estés bien y la rescates-

-¿Sabe que estas creciendo dentro de ella?-

-Si, y esta muy feliz por eso... pero le haces falta-

Dante comprendió que necesitaba rescatar desesperadamente a su lady, no quería que siguiera sufriendo pensando que tal vez se había olvidado de ella o... que pensara que estaba muerto

Dante miró a la niña a la cara y por primera vez vio lo parecida que era a lady, sus ojos unos azul cielo y el otro rojo, su pelo blanco y su cara exactamente igual a lady, dante levantó sus brazos en dirección a ella

-Hija...-

La niña lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos

-Papi-

Lo abrazó del cuello mientras que dante la abrazaba tratado de demostrarle todo lo que sentía por ella, se separaron para verse a los ojos

-Te prometo que las salvaré a ti y a tu madre-

-Ven rápido-

Y diciendo esto se desprendió de sus brazos

-Te quiero papi-

Dante vio como desaparecía de su vista...

Abrió los ojos y se encontró acostado boca bajo, se levantó un poco desorientado hasta que vio a un demonio cerca, sin pensarlo dos veces lo tomó del cuello y lo obligó a abrir un portal hacia donde se encontraban los demás, cuando abrió el portal se lanzó por este y lo primero que divisó fue una especie de túnel que crecía hacia su cabeza con algunas superficies donde se encontraban las celdas de la prisión, saltó de piedra en piedra hasta llegar cerca de el techo, en la última celda se llevó una gran sorpresa, lady estaba sentada con la espalda en la pared abrazándose así misma, se acercó con cuidado, tomo los barrotes entre sus manos y los deformó hasta poder pasar por ellos, lady al escuchar el ruido tomó su pisto la y apunto hacia la fuente del sonido

-Mas les vale largarse o les...-

Lady detuvo sus palabras la ver a dante enfrente de ella

-Hacia mucho que no me recibías así gatita-

-Dante-

Lady se levantó del suelo y lo abrazo con sus manos detrás de su cuello, dante la atrajo más hacia si mismo

-Ya estoy aquí-

Lady se separó para verlo a los ojos

-Jamás dude en que vendrías por mi-

-Eres mía jamás te dejaré sola-

Dante la iba a abrazar pero recordó que estaba embarazada, llevó sus manos a los tres últimos botones de su playera y los desabotonó lentamente dejando ver el apenas abultado vientre de lady, con temor acerco una mano a su vientre pero se detuvo antes de tocarla, no sabía si lady quería que la tocara o no pero sus dudas e despejaron cuando lady tomó su mano entre las suyas y la puso sobre su vientre, dante recorrió con cuidado todo el vientre de lady y le dio una pequeñas palmaditas alejando su mano de su vientre, miro a lady y vio como estaba sonrojada

-Estoy... embarazada-

Dante la beso en los labios con necesidad

-Te amo-

Se separaron y dante cargó a lady estilo nupcial

-Te llevaré a casa pequeña-

Dante con lady en brazos regreso a la ciudad, justo cuando iba a llegar a su local/casa un demonio apareció

-Dante-

Dante dejo a lady en la puerta y le susurró al oído

-Ve a la habitación y recuéstate necesitas descansar-

-Pero te quiero ayudar-

-Yo puedo encargarme de el solo, anda ve-

Lady asintió con la cabeza y lo beso en los labios

-Ten cuidado-

Diciendo esto se metió en su nuevo hogar, dante se giró hacia el demonio

-Ahora si dime ¿QUE PUTAS QUIERES?-

-Devuélveme a la hembra-

-Ella es mía-

-Entonces te la quitaré-

El demonio se lanzó sobre el atacándolo con sus garras, dante bostezo por lo lento que le estaba atacando el demonio lo golpeo sin mucho esfuerzo en el pecho y este salio volando por los aires, desenfundo a revelion y cuando lo vio cerca lo cortó en dos con la espada

-Basura inútil-

Se metió en su local/casa y se dirigió a su habitación, ahí dormida se encontraba lady, sonrió al verla tan tranquila, se quitó la gabardina y se colocó al lado de ella con cuidado de no despertarla pero ella abrió sus ojos

-Hola-

-Creí que estabas dormida-

-Solo pensaba-

-¿En que?-

-¿Tu que crees que sera dante?- dijo acariciando su vientre

Dante colocó una mano sobre el vientre de lady

-Yo creo que es una hermosa niña-

-¿Si es así como le pondremos?-

Dante lo pensó por unos minutos

-¿Que te párese Rosse?

-¿Rosse?... suena lindo-

-Mi pequeña rosse-

Dante beso el vientre de lady y ella se acurrucó mas cerca de él


End file.
